


All I Want For Christmas

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [4]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, Post Game, airhead wizard, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	All I Want For Christmas

The Murder itself had already been decorated as much as Corvin’s brothers would allow, so he had taken it upon himself to decorate his apartment, too. He’d invited Nora over to assist with that task, and she had come largely to make sure he didn’t fall off a ladder and give himself a concussion or something equally ridiculous. Of course, once she was there, she got roped into helping him decorate (not that she really minded) because, as he put it, she had a far more artistic eye than he did.

Honestly it was too early to deal with his usual flow of compliments, but at least he provided her with coffee from The Murder, so that helped.

At some point she had taken a break on his couch and ended up dozing off, warm and content and comfortable. Corvin stopped what he was doing for a few minutes to just watch her, all his usual goofiness replaced by a soft fondness and a little bit of disbelief that she wanted him. For all her bluster and sarcasm, she really was just a softie at heart. The thought made him smile, and he lightly brushed her cheek with his knuckles, grinning when she gave a soft sigh.

She must have been quite tired, if she’d fallen asleep even with coffee in her system. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her before finally going back to his decorating, a bounce in his step as he fluttered back and forth across the apartment.

Nora slept for a solid hour at least before she finally pulled herself from sleep, waking up to Corvin’s scent surrounding her. She was confused for a moment before she noticed the blanket; that was definitely the source. Corvin was nowhere in sight, so she took the opportunity to burrow back into the blanket, closing her eyes again as she took in a deep breath.

Of course he chose that moment to pop back in through the door, carrying bags from the café. More coffee and sandwiches, if she had to guess. “I thought you’d be getting up soon,” he said as soon as he saw her blinking sleepily at him from her cocoon. “You’re really cute when you’re asleep, you know?”

She pulled the blanket up higher to hide her flush. “Shut up,” she said, voice muffled by the fabric. “It’s really rude to watch people.”

He laughed and flopped onto the couch, very nearly dropping both bags in the process. She heard the drinks sloshing around, but by some miracle nothing actually spilled. He set the bags down on a side table and wrapped his arms around her, practically pulling her - blanket and all - into his lap while he nuzzled into her hair. “You fell asleep in my living room. I think I should be allowed to watch a little,” he said, his lips brushing against her ear.

She shivered at the sensation and squirmed around until she could glare up at him. “That doesn’t make it any less… weird,” she said, wiggling a hand out of the blanket so she could poke him in the side.

He only smiled more broadly. “ _ The sight of lovers feedeth those in love _ ,” he quipped, his gaze soft as he held her. Her cheeks reddened again as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Nora was quiet for a long moment, wondering if he realized what he’d just said, her mouth agape. She knew he was quoting, but… did he mean it? He could be such a tease, and an airhead to boot, so she wasn’t really sure…

“Nora.” His voice sounded amused. 

She blinked slightly and looked at him carefully, knowing her cheeks were red from embarrassment. 

“Are you ready to eat?” he asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I… uh… yeah. Yes.” She gave herself a mental shake before working her way free of the blanket. Corvin still had one arm firmly wrapped around her waist, which made that task extra difficult, but he seemed unwilling to let her go. Once she managed to free both her arms, he grabbed the bag with their drinks, pulling out a coffee for her, which she took gratefully.

The sandwiches were a little more complicated; he eventually had no choice but to relinquish his hold on her just so they could both eat, but he pouted about it the whole while.

“So… what did you do while I was napping?” she asked, after she’d had a few bites.

“I kept decorating! I can’t wait to show you what it looks like now.” He grinned broadly at her, laughing when she reached out to wipe a smear of sauce from his lip. For a moment it looked like he wanted to do… something… but whatever it was, he refrained.

Nora absently licked her fingers before going back to her sandwich. “So does that mean you’re done decorating?” She glanced up, noting that he looked a bit flushed watching her. He got flustered over the weirdest things, in her opinion. “At least it looks like you didn’t fall off a ladder and break something.”

He pouted at her statement. “I’m not  _ that _ bad…”

“You are exactly that bad.”

“You’re so mean!” The pout got worse - a feat she wasn’t sure was possible - and only drew a laugh out of her. “Why are you always so mean to me?”

Nora placed her hand on her chin, pretending to think hard about it, before she grinned at him. “What is it you say? Oh, yeah. Your reactions are always so cute. That might be why.”

He gasped and was about to scoop her into a hug when she put a hand up, pointedly glancing at the food. “But… but… you called me cute!”

“I said your  _ reactions _ are cute, you dork,” she retorted teasingly. “And I’ve called you cute before, it’s not like this is news.”

“Not often!” He did settle down, though she was sure he’d only last as long as their food and drink did. “Hehe, you think I’m cute.”

Nora rolled her eyes, exasperated if a little amused. “I think you’re ridiculous.”

“-ly cute, right?”

She tore off a bit of bread from her sandwich and threw it at him, but he just grinned at her when it bounced off his chin.

He did manage to settle down enough for them to finish lunch, but he was too excited about showing off what he’d accomplished to bother with cleaning up, insisting they could do it later. Nora gave up trying to convince him otherwise and let him take her around the apartment, showing off everything he’d done.

“It looks really good, actually. I’m surprised you managed to get so much done… and I’m sorry I fell asleep like that.”

“Why does it sound like you’re surprised I decorated nicely?” he asked with his customary pout. She simply smirked at him but otherwise made no response. “Meanie!” He went to the door of his bedroom and sulked for a moment. “Anyway… I think there’s something missing.”

“What could possibly be missing, Cor? It looks like you’ve got nearly every decoration in existence up already!”

He motioned for her to join him, which she did, huffing out a sigh… a sigh that was immediately cut off by a very sound kiss as Corvin tugged her against him playfully. When they parted for air, he pointed up, a cheeky grin on his face.

Her hazel eyes followed his gesture to find… mistletoe. Of course. He’d hung it just in front of the door to his room.

“There. That’s what was missing.”

She buried her face into his chest with a groan, her cheeks heating. “You are such a dork,” she mumbled. “I can’t believe you actually got that to work.”

“I had to try it at least once.” He laughed when she made to jab him in the sides, a pleasant sound that vibrated through his chest, and she felt his hand on her chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss her again.

She had to admit - at least to herself - that it hadn’t been a bad idea at all. 


End file.
